Party Animal/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Party Animal. Note: All images are put in order. ffffff.png|Everything's nerve wracking if you're Flaky. 546771.jpg|Flaky is cooking, Nutty wants to eat the dessert. Flaky Says No.jpg|"No candy for you." grtgere.png|Flaky saw something. Peanuts.png|You're not gonna... Dumbidea.png|This is a dumb idea. Dumbidea_averted.png|Good thinking! Flaky chewing.png|"Mmmm... peanuts." htf-party-animal-part-1.jpg|Flaky and her allergy, Nutty doesn't know what to do. Nuttypush.png|Except put his selfish desires before helping a friend. Gobble.png|CHOCOLATE!!! Goodchocolate.png|Tastes good, don't it? Hospital Overview.PNG|Flaky's made a full recovery. Part 1.png|"Peanuts?" Part 2.png|Pelosiophobia. Part 3.png|Mime crying. Mime cries.PNG|Ditto, close up. Party Preperation(1).PNG|Now it's looking more like a party. Party Preperation(2).PNG|Who put Nutty in charge of anything involving sugar? Mime made a balloon animal.PNG|What's Mime doing there? Mime's happy.PNG|He doesn't care that the birthday boy hates him? hqdefault22.jpg|Mime saw something. Part 4.png|You're lucky the blender isn't on. Part 5.png|And who put The Mole in charge of anything involving pictures? YUCKY!.PNG|Nutty likes his punch sugary. 333.jpg|Nutty loves sugar! Watering the apple barrel.PNG|Who put Sniffles in charge of anything? Clever Sniffles.PNG|You're looking at a champion apple-bobber! aewae.png|Still not enough sugar! File:Sugarbag.png|This should do. File:Hescoming.png|Flaky knows the birthday boy is on his way. Mole....png|Time to turn down the lights! Part 6.png|Lights out. Heshere.png|Being in a dark room with Flippy. That's a nightmare waiting to happen. 122.jpg|Flippy is surprised alright. Flippy GASP.PNG|There are some people you shouldn't throw surprise parties for. Part 7.png|They got lucky. Oh, Today's my Birthday!.PNG|"Oh yeah! Today's my birthday!" fasrfertfe.png|Flaky bringing the cake to Flippy. Before Nutty eats it. Surprise.jpg|Flippy's happy about it now though. Part 8.png|Why would the Mole need a blindfold? flippy_is_going_to_sneeze_by_silverashes109-d3h8ufq.jpg|Flippy is going to blow out the candles! Part 9.png|I wonder what he wished for. Part 10.png|Apparently, arming serial killers isn't nerve racking if you're Flaky. htf8.jpg|Flaky gives Flippy the cake knife. yey5u6rt5f.png|Now that's enough. That's a lotta sugar!.PNG|Just gotta test it. Nuttyspining.jpg|Alright, who invited Taz? Y3lIb2ZsN0x3Qk0x_o_happy-tree-friends-party-animal-part-2-youtube.jpg|Flippy offers Toothy some cake. hqdefault00.jpg|Flippy is beginning to flip out when he hears the balloons pop. Flippy Twitch.PNG|I don't like the looks of that. 300pxEvil flippy.jpg|And then it changes from house to Chuck E Cheese's from then. 16falloutboy-1324033 480 360.jpg|I don't think he was invited. Mad.jpg|But it is his birthday too... maybe. hqdefault4.jpg|Flippy is evil and he wants to kill Toothy. hqdefault1.jpg|Flippy kills Toothy. Party Animal.jpg|Okay, that's a bit much even for us. PTFF.jpg|Mmmmmm! Face-cake! DOUBLE GASP!.PNG|Double gasp! Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-21h18m28s73.png|Cuddles gets Toothy's head slice. Hangrabbit.png|Cuddles before death. shreddedbyfan.png|Cuddles isn't a fan of fans. Like someone else we know. Selfpeeling.png|Nutty: the apple that peels himself! gjrtiytoy.png|Flippy killed Nutty and Cuddles. Evfl.jpg|"Who's next?" kgjjjh.png|Mime is oblivious. Yunoscream.png|Only Mime can remain silent while having his arm gruesomely shredded. mimejuice.png|Mime juice, anyone? tryrugyjhg.png|He's not a T-rex, Sniffles. He can see you. Barreldive.png|Sure, hide somewhere you can't breath, instead of jumping out that window next to you. holdingbreath.png|You hide only now? Breathforair.png|The plus side to having a nose like that. Party Carnage.PNG|Flippy's carnage as of "before attacking Sniffles." Blockair.png|Fliqpy about to block Sniffles' air supply. getmeouttahere.png|"Get me outta here!" dgfdgdrgrh.png|By mere centimeters. needair.png|At least he's not drowning anymore. Knives.jpg|I guess Sniffles is safe. houseonhill.png|Spoke too soon. downhillyougo.png|Sniffles is about to go downhill. sliced.png|Just rub some dirt on it. popcupine.png|Uh oh, Mole knows where the donkey is! Parrtay_by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttp5.png|Fliqpy can't see anyone who can't see him. flakydown.png|And there goes Flaky. W-What was I doing!!.PNG|"Wait, what just happened?" doublekill.png|Mole kills Flaky and himself. Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|Flippy, that wasn't strawberry juice... Flippy got rash.PNG|Flippy's allergic to deer juice. Closingiris.jpg|It ends with a fourth wall break. forthwalllips.png|This is what you get for killing your friends. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries